le garçon qui était amoureux
by Louise Malone
Summary: tomber amoureux, parfois ça vient lentement, et parfois, ça fait mal...BZ/LL


_**Juste un petit OS, sur un couple trés rare, mais que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.**_

Tu souffres.

C'est dur, terriblement.

C'est comme une drogue, tu as mal, ça te bouffe, mais tu ne peux pas arrêter.

Tu te dis 100 fois par jour que tu vas en finir avec tout ça, et puis, tu la voies et tout recommence.

Tu dois te cacher.

D'eux.

D'elle.

Il n'y a plus que de toi, que tu ne peux plus te cacher.

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense.

Et c'est bien ça qui te bouffe.

Tu te souviens comment ça a commencé.

Oh oui alors.

Elle n'était rien.

Rien du tout.

Une fille, blonde et dingue.

Tu ne l'avais jamais regardée autrement qu'avec du mépris.

Jamais.

Tu riais d'elle.

Et maintenant, tu voudrais tant rire avec elle.

Elle se moque de tout.

De toi, aussi ?

Tu te souviens de ce soir là.

La fin du mois de juin.

Le lac, le soir, tard.

Tu es préfet et tu uses et abuses de ta position pour t'évader du château.

Tu crains la chaleur, malgré ta couleur de peau.

Tu as grandit, et tu aimes bien la solitude.

Et puis, un soir, elle est là.

Simple, naturelle, comme elle l'est toujours, en fait.

Elle se baigne, dans le lac.

C'est interdit.

Et tu es préfet.

Serpentard.

Elle n'est…rien.

Rien qu'une Serdaigle d'un an plus jeune, complètement folle, et qui n'a pas d'amis, à part peut-être la petite Weasley.

Tu ne sais pas ce qui te retient de l'appeler et la coller

Si, tu sais.

Un vieux fond de perversité.

Peut-être un peu de curiosité aussi.

Tu attends, qu'elle sorte de l'eau.

Pour l'humilier davantage, sans doute.

Mais c'est mal la connaître.

Elle sort.

Et toi, toi, tu ne bouges pas.

Parce qu'elle est nue, oh oui, mais si belle.

Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.

La trouver belle.

Elle.

Ses cheveux blonds, emmêlés, qu'elle essore d'une main, se penchant légèrement sur le coté.

Ses seins, si ronds, si blancs, que tu as subitement tellement envie de toucher.

Sa taille fine, son ventre, un peu enfantin encore.

Ses cuisses, fuselées, ses mollets musclés. Sa toison, si blonde qu'elle te parait blanche sous la lune amicale, qui te l'éclaire si bien ce soir là.

Tu t'es pétrifié.

Tu ne bouges plus. Tu ne penses plus.

Tu n'es plus qu'un homme, qui regarde une fille, et la désire.

Elle se rhabille et c'est en relevant la tête qu'elle te voit.

La surprise dans son regard.

Et puis son soupir.

Elle a comprit.

Elle attend la colle. La remontrance.

Ta victoire.

Les points en moins.

Mais toi, toi, tu tournes les talons, simplement, et regagnes ton dortoir, ou tu ne dormiras pas.

Le lendemain, tu ne sais pas si tu as envie de l'éviter, ou de la croiser.

Tu la voies, et tu sais, toi, à quel point cette fille est belle.

Tu pars, avec les autres, pour deux mois de vacances très longs.

Tu sors.

Tu fais la fête.

Tu t'amuses.

Tu bois, beaucoup.

Plus que d'habitude.

Mais tu ne l'oublies pas.

Tu as envie de la revoir.

Tu baises des filles, mais toujours c'est son visage que tu retrouves dans tes songes.

Et puis, c'est la rentrée.

La dernière pour toi.

Elle te regarde droit dans les yeux, sans peur, sans haine, sans surprise.

Elle sait.

Pour toi, pour ta faiblesse.

Et c'est insupportable.

C'est toi, qui as mené la cabale. Plusieurs semaines.

Malfoy t'a suivit, Parkinson aussi, mais c'est toi qui as eu les idées, toutes.

C'est toi qui as volé son hibou, toi qui a versé d'improbables potions dans son verre.

3 fois, elle a finit à l'infirmerie . Par ta faute.

Elle sait, que c'est toi.

Elle n'a jamais rien dit.

Un seul mot, et tu plonges.

Tu dépends d'elle.

Tu voulais cesser d'être obsédé par elle, mais ça empire.

Tout le temps.

A présent, tu fermes les yeux et tu la voies. Nue.

Alors, un soir, tu n'en peux plus.

Tu l'attends.

Tu sais à quelle heure elle remonte.

Tu n'as rien à faire dans le couloir des Serdaigles, même en tant que préfet.

Elle te voit et se fige.

Elle attend, avec le calme et la patience qui la caractérisent.

Tu la prends dans tes bras.

Tu vas chercher ses lèvres et elle te laisse l'embrasser.

C'est bon.

Délicieux.

Encore meilleur que dans tes putains de rêves.

Salle de classe, dont tu enchantes la serrure.

Elle sourit, mais elle t'échappe déjà.

Pourtant, ce soir là, tu lui fais tout ce dont tu as envie.

Elle est vierge, mais c'est toi qui a du mal à supporter sa souffrance.

Tu hésites, mais elle rencontre ton regard et t'encourage d'un battement de cil.

C'est bon.

Elle apprend vite.

Tu la retrouves tous les soirs.

Et ça continue.

Ca ne se calme pas.

Tu la prends tous les soirs, mais elle t'obsède encore plus.

Tu deviens fou.

Elle ne te parle pas.

Elle jouit en posant son nez sur ton épaule, et très vite c'est le meilleur moment.

Ce petit geste, son nez sur toi, ses gémissements.

A présent, sans ça, toi tu n'es plus capable d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Tu te caches, bien sur, que tu te caches.

Et tu sais quand ça a basculé.

Quand il a fait trop froid pour les salles de cours, tu l'as prise par la main et l'a emmenée dans ta chambre de préfet.

Elle n'a pas commenté.

Mais elle est restée toute la nuit.

Tu étais content, tu pouvais l'avoir plusieurs fois par nuit.

Bien sur tu te berçais d'illusions.

Sur le sexe. Sur le plaisir.

Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était avec elle, que c'était si bon.

Tu te disais qu'il fallait juste en profiter, la baiser, encore et encore.

Et puis, une nuit, tu as commencé à avoir du mal à dormir.

Tu t'es mis à la regarder.

Elle dormait, elle.

Son visage détendu, elle sourit souvent, dans son sommeil.

Tu es moins dominateur.

Tu aimes bien lui laisser mener la danse.

La voir te chevaucher, l'admirer dans le plaisir.

Tu la regardes.

Le jour.

La nuit.

Et puis, une nuit, tu sais.

Elle frissonne.

Il ne fait pas froid, mais tu as baissé les couvertures, pour voir son corps nu dans ton lit.

Tu la bordes précipitamment.

Et, dans ton cœur, deux sentiments cohabitent.

Le remord et la tendresse.

Et tu sais.

Tu ne peux plus te mentir.

Tu l'aimes.

Tu pleures, cette nuit là.

Amoureux.

D'elle.

Cette fille là.

Tu ne comprends plus les autres.

Tu sais la regarder.

Tu sais la voir.

Son intelligence.

Sa gentillesse.

Sa différence.

Toi seul sais.

Tu l'aimes.

Et ça te fait mal.

Tu te caches, bien sur, que tu te caches.

C'est tout ce qui te reste, te cacher.

Tu ne l'embêtes plus, évidement, depuis que tu couches avec elle.

A Malfoy, à Parkinson, tu as dit que vous n'êtes plus des gosses, pour jouer à ça.

Qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Mais c'est toi, qui n'en vaux pas la peine, et tu le sais.

Tu as peur.

Comme jamais de ta vie.

Elle ne t'aime pas.

Elle prend du plaisir.

Elle n'a jamais un geste tendre ou affectueux.

Jamais.

Elle ne te regarde pas, la journée.

Jamais.

Tu le sais, parce que toi, tu la cherches du regard en permanence.

Tu es jaloux.

De Ginny, qui est son amie, plus que tu ne l'avais imaginé.

De Neville, qui l'aime bien et avec qui elle rit souvent.

Tu es jaloux de Trevor, qu'elle nourrit grassement, pendant les pauses.

Oui, toi, un serpentard, tu es jaloux même des mouches qu'elle donne à un crapaud.

Tu ne sais plus comment en finir.

Tu sais que ça te fait du mal.

Mais c'est bon, aussi.

De la tenir dans tes bras. De lui faire l'amour. De la regarder dormir. De la toucher, la humer.

A présent, tu aimes tout, d'elle.

Ses cheveux emmêlés, ses bijoux bizarres.

Les autres filles te paraissent insipides.

Fades.

Elle, elle est lumineuse.

Douce, calme.

Elle est parfaite.

Tu t'en veux.

Pour tout ce que tu lui as fait.

Et, vraiment, tu ne sais pas comment t'en sortir.

Elle t'a adressé la parole hier, ce qui est rare.

Pour te demander pourquoi tu ne lui faisais plus l'amour comme avant.

Tu n'as pas su quoi lui répondre. Juste tu lui as demandé si ça la dérangeait, et elle t'a sourit, en te disant qu'au contraire elle préférait.

Tu as respiré, mais tu commences à penser que cette fille sait tout.

Tu espères. Quoi ? Que ça s'arrange.

Tu ne manques pas de courage. Tu peux tout laisser tomber, pour elle.

Tu te moques des autres.

Mais elle ? C'est elle, ton problème.

Elle, est-ce qu'elle t'aime ? Tu es sur que non.

Tu te fais du mal, mais tu ne veux pas la perdre totalement.

Et puis, il y a ce jour.

Ce jour où tu apprends qu'elle est à l'infirmerie.

C'est Malfoy, qui est surpris que tu aies recommencé tes blagues douteuses sans le lui dire.

Tu ne comprends pas.

Et c'est là que tu apprends, pour son chaudron qui a explosé. Un plaisantin a intervertit son parchemin de préparation.

Elle est blessée, pas gravement, mais blessée.

Tu cours.

Le long des couloirs.

Malfoy sur tes talons.

Qui ne comprend pas, bien sur.

Tu grimpes à l'infirmerie.

Tu entres en trombe.

Tu bouscules Mme Pomfresh, tu arrives, haletant, au pied de son lit.

Elle n'est pas seule.

Il y a Ginny, Neville, Hermione et Padma.

Il y a Trevor, sur son lit.

Ils te dévisagent, stupéfaits.

Mais la plus surprise, c'est elle.

Elle.

Bien sur, c'est encore et toujours elle.

La plus belle.

Tu sais que tu pleures.

Mais tu t'en moques.

Elle a des marques sur son visage, une de ses mains est bandée et tu serres les dents de rage.

Tu te penches sur elle, ignorant les autres et tu la serres contre toi.

Elle va bien, oui, elle te le dit.

Elle te demande ce que tu fais là, et tu étouffes un sanglot.

La surprise dans son regard, ça te fait mal.

Tu cherches ses lèvres et tu lui donnes un baiser passionné.

Tu entends les autres, derrière vous.

Les cris de surprise, de colère.

Tu lui souris.

Elle est toujours surprise.

Tu passes ta main sur sa joue et tu t'en vas.

Tu contournes Malfoy, qui ressemble à une statue de cire et tu vas à ta chambre de préfet.

Tu t'effondres sur ton lit, et tu n'as même pas la force de pleurer.

Tu cherches ses cheveux sur ton oreiller.

Tu en trouves et tu les mets en sûreté, entre les pages d'un livre.

Tu ignores les coups répétés à la porte.

Elle a ton coeur dans ses mains. Elle te broie.

La file dont tu t'es tant moqué.

Tu as mal, mais tu ne peux pas, plus, te passer d'elle.

Tu repenses à son corps, à l'extase qui est la tienne quand tu es en elle, à son sourire, à ses mains douces, sa bouche fruitée.

Tu la veux.

Tu l'aimes.

Le soir, tu descends manger.

Tu entends les brouhahas sur ton passage et tu t'en fiches.

Tu ne réponds ni à Malfoy ni à Parkinson.

Leur étonnement te passe au dessus de la tête.

Tu es dans ta bulle.

Tu es malheureux, mais pas à cause d'eux.

Et, puis, à la fin du repas, alors que tes deux amis te questionnent encore, Ginny Weasley s'approche de toi.

Malfoy la regarde d'un air mauvais et elle repousse Parkinson qui voulait l'empêcher de te parler.

Elle te dit qu'elle t'attend, sur son lit, à l'infirmerie.

Tu regardes Ginny et tu souries, tu te lèves et tu la serres contre toi.

Tu cours, à nouveau, dans les couloirs.

Elle est là.

Elle t'attendait, en effet.

Elle se débat avec une cuiller, un bol de soupe et une main bandée.

Sans un mot tu t'assoies et l'aide à manger.

Elle te sourit, gentiment, calmement, comme elle seule sait le faire.

Elle te demande si elle pourra revenir dans ta chambre.

Et tu lui dis que oui.

Elle te demande si tu lui tiendras la main devant les autres.

Et tu lui dis que oui.

Elle te demande si tu sais qu'elle est folle.

Et tu lui dis que oui.

Elle te demande si tu sais que tu es fou toi aussi.

Et tu lui dis que oui.

Elle rit et toi avec.

Elle te demande si tu l'aimes et tu lui dis que oui.

Tu lui demandes si elle t'épousera, un jour.

Et elle te dit que oui.


End file.
